My love
by inuchick2000
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang find a half demon princess. they learn that she is in love with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She's a what breed

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I only own Mayumi, Kiyoto, and Akemi.

Name meanings:

Akemi: Bright and Beautiful

Kiyoto: Noble Person

Mayumi: Truth

"What's taking so long?!" complained the hanyou Inuyasha, "Hold on a sec will ya I'm almost done." said Kagome who was currently changing a tire on her bike. "Why do you even insist on bring that strange contraption anyway it's just going to slow me down." He complained again. "Because-"Kagome started to say when she sensed a jewel shard nearby "Inuyasha I can sense a jewel shard and it's pretty close to." "Well let's get to work "said Inuyasha.

"Stupide demon!" said the half demon Mayumi "That will teach you not to mess with me again." She had red eyes, a fluffy black tail, and two black pointed dog ears on her head, her hair was down to her waist and she had a full moon on her forehead it was blue and red. "Foolish girl you don't know what you've gotten yourself in to, for I will kill with one hit." Said the demon trying to strike Mayumi who managed to dodged the attack. Mayumi was about to use her Meter strike attack when she was thrown to the ground, badly wounded. "I guess I'll just have to use my special attack then." yelled Mayumi. 'Are you ready?' Mayumi asked her inner demon,' Yes.' her demon replied. Mayumi crossed her arms and began to glow a bright red, her eyes turned dark red , her fangs got three inches longer, she unfurled her two beautiful pink wings , and her moon turned full red. "Aww look at the little demon so pitiful so weak this will be fun" laughed Mayumi.

By the time Inuyasha and the others got there they saw not one but two demons, but one of them didn't smell like a full demon it looked and smelled weird. "Aww look at the little demon so pitiful so weak." They heard one of the demons say. Then the strange looking demon jumped up and slashed the demon in two, Inuyasha rushed to catch the jewel shard. Just after he caught the shards the strange demon's scent changed, it smelled like a half demon.

When Mayumi turned around she saw boy in a red kimono staring at her "What are you looking at. You're not going to want a fight me too are you?" said Mayumi. "No I'm just trying to figure out why you smell so weird." said Inuyasha. "Why don't you and your friends sit down and I'll tell you." said Mayumi. They all sat down around the weird looking girl to listen. "First off my name is Mayumi, I'm the half demon princess of the North and the South." said Mayumi. "Well Mayumi nice to meet you I'm Kagome, that's Inuyasha,'' Kagome pointed to the silver haired hanyou, "This is Mirkou, Songo, Shippo, and Kilala. "Nice to meet you all. Anyway my father Kiyoto was a great lord and warrior who was a vampire/inu demon who meet and fell in love my mother Akemi. When they had me they knew I was different and contained special powers, which you've just witnessed moments ago. When I was 6 my mother died of a terrible illness and I went to live with my father who trained me and taught me how to be a proper princess and ruler. He perished when I was 11 that are when the great lord of the west took me in and trained me under his wing. That's why I am as strong as I am today" Explained Mayumi. "That's terrible." Said Kagome, "So what type of breed are you?" she asked. "I'm a vamp/inu half breed." said Mayumi. "A what?!"

Hey everyone I know it's not very good but it's my first fanfiction

So give me a little credit on that. I will be writing chapter 2 soon so keep an update for new ones.

Don't forget to R&amp;R.

Inuchick2000


	2. Chapter 2:My My Sesshomaro

Chapter 2: My My Sesshomaro

I DO NOT own Inuyasha but I do own Mayumi.

"So Mayumi who was this prince of yours?" asked Songo. "His name is Sesshomaro; I haven't seen him ever since we were children." Mayumi said. "You mean you're actually in love with that bastard Sesshomaro, I he's as cold hearted as Naraku, and that's cold" said Inuyasha. "So he has changed, I wouldn't be surprised it's been what 66 years since we last meet I think." "Wow your older than the old hag." stated Inuyasha, "Inuyasha 'sit boy' how dare you insult a princess by calling her old its rude." Yelled Kagome. Mayumi giggled a little they reminded her of how she and Sesshomaro used to be like so much.

Later on that night Kagome had started fixing dinner "What would you like to eat Mayumi?" asked Kagome, "I don't suppose you have any blood or anything like that on you (duh vampires drink blood and dogs eat meat, see the combine.)?" asked Mayumi. "Um no I don't sorry" "its ok I prefer to give my food a chase before I eat. "said Mayumi. And off she went, she followed the scent of a nearby bore and soon sucked the animal dry.

Sesshomaro sat back on a tree in the wood watching over Rin and Jaken when he caught the smell of a nearby demon. "Jaken " "Yes milord" "Take Rin and hide." "Yes milord. "and with that Sesshomaro was gone. 'I wonder what this strange scent is. I must find it. He followed the scent until he came onto a spring were he saw a strange looking demoness. "Who are you." He asked "Aww does the poor old Sesshomaro doesn't remember me does he but I bet his beast does." Said the demoness and walked over to him and said "You really don't remember me."

After Mayumi finished her meal she could smell that she had a visitor and she knew it was. "Who are you." Said the person. "Aww the Sesshomaro doesn't remember does he but I bet his beast does "said Mayumi. Mayumi walked over with sad eyes and said"You don't remember me" "Who are you?" he asked again. "I am Mayumi, daughter of lord Kiyoto and princess of the Southern and Northern lands." "You're a half breed" "Yep got something wrong with half breeds" said Mayumi. Then Sesshomaro lashed a green whip at her but she managed to dodge it and said "You really have change over the years." And let out water vertex trapping Sesshomaro.

Looks like a cliffy here sorry you guys are going to have to wait till the next chapter.

Remember to R&amp;R.

Inuchick

Mayumi: why do I have to be in love with Sesshomaro?

Inuchick: Because I want you to be

Mayumi: But it's not fair

Inuchick: Life's not fair deal with it


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys I am starting a new Inuyasha Series so if you guys have any ideas for me I would be glad to hear them and also if you have any ideas on what happens next to Mayumi and Sesshomaro all ears. Just hit me up if you have a good idea.

Thanks everyone

Inuchick


End file.
